Because electromotive toy cars can meet children's desires to imitate adults' driving maneuvering through realistic activities, they always play an important role in the commercial market. Not only does an electromotive toy car need a colorful and striking appearance to attract children's attention, the maneuverability, degree of simulation and safety in driving are also key features for an electromotive toy car. Whether the gearshift mechanism for controlling halt, slow advancement, fast advancement, reversing of the electromotive toy car may be easily operated has direct impacts on the maneuverability and the sense of reality in simulating driving activities.